sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany Ashworth
Name: Brittany Ashworth Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9th School: P.J. Gilroy Homeroom: Mr. Hallam Hobbies and Interests: Cheerleading, gymnastics, hanging out with friends Appearance: The first thing people notice about Brittany is her long blonde hair, which is done up in a ponytail or pigtails most of the time. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue while her nose, lips and ears appear to be normal for her age and size. At 5-foot-5 and close to 120 pounds, she has a slender appearance defined by toned arms and legs and decently-sized chest(32C). She tries to stay tanned for as long as she can, but doesn't resort to tanning booths to keep her tone, though she does retain a bit of a light tan color. Seeing as how her family doesn't need to worry about money, Brittany is always decked out in the latest designer clothes(her favorite band is Abercrombie and Fitch) when not in her uniform; even then, the skirt is trimmed to reveal just a little more leg than she should. Biography: Brittany Ashworth has known nothing but wealth and the privileges that are associated with such, her father being a promenant businessman while her mother is a high-profile lawyer. Originally being born in New Jersey, her family moved to Miami when she was an infant where they flourished and built up their combined fortunes. When she was 10, Brittany's paternal grandfather developed terminal cancer and her father moved the family back to New Jersey; he would survive another two years before finally succumbing. Brittany found it very difficult to cope with the loss of her grandfather, even with the friends she made in junior high at her side. Two days after her 13th birthday, Brittany and her friends were invited to a party thrown by a couple students at Gilroy that had a reputation for wild, out-of-control parties. While she didn't have that much to drink, she found refuge in the form of a 17-year-old boy with a similar background; both of his parents were well-known in their profession and he had just lost his favorite uncle in a car accident. They started talking about things and the like, which allowed him to gain Brittany's trust...and it wasn't long that she led him into a bedroom to have sex for the first time in her life. After he took her virginity, Brittany felt the need to try and recreate that scene...word got out and soon, she had a reputation for being promiscuous. Boys would try and woo her in the hopes of a night with her, while most of the girls resented her, but Brittany didn't care too much. When ninth grade rolled around, Brittany began to downplay her reputation by saying that the other girls were jealous of her. Furthermore, she focused more on her studies and garnered more attention through her reputation as one of New Jersey's best young gymnasts; taking third overall at a statewide meet in Newark. But the fact that she was a cheerleader also worked against her as more than ever, boys were trying to go after her in the hopes of easy pickings, especially the guys on the football team. And while she has a few girlfriends, mostly on the cheerleading team, she dismisses and even makes fun of those that are less than desireable. Advantages: Brittany is extremely flexible and her physical fitness can help her out in situations when needed. Disadvantages: Brittany can be a little too trusting of people she doesn't know. She also likes to make offensive comments, especially to those that are not like her in regards to appearance and/or financial status. (i.e. a kid that she knows is from a poor section of town), which may make her a lot of enemies. Number: Female Student no. 16 --- Designated Weapon: Paperback Copy of Lord of the Flies Conclusions: ... What? It's a good book! G16 should, like totally, take the time to sit down and read it. There sure are a lot of spoiled rich little brats running around on this island, and all of them seem to have haughty, better-than-thou attitudes. I look forward to the day when the titans clash, so to speak. The above biography is as written by Croco. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Paris Persphone Collected Weapons: Paperback copy of "Lord of the Flies" (Designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Paris Persphone Mid-game Evaluation: There's not much to say about Brittany Ashworth's game. Almost as soon as she woke up from the gas she left the hotel room she was in, calling out to anyone that could possibly be in earshot. Paris Persphone promptly stabbed and slashed her to death with his bolo knife. End-game Evaluation: Well...that was quick. Her only real highlight was the rather...erm, explicit acts Sam Sorenson performed on her corpse. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Brittany. In order from first to finish. *This is Your Wake-Up Call... *Of Sex and Full-Frontal Nudity, posthumously Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brittany Ashworth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students